


The Heir

by tokyeons (stylsh)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor Jongin, Hufflepuff Seulgi, Magic, Ravenclaw Soojung, Slytherin Sehun, Wizards, lol idk what to tag this sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylsh/pseuds/tokyeons
Summary: Following an alternate version of what we know and love to be Hogwarts, Kim Jongin, Kang Seulgi, Jung Soojung, and Oh Sehun are faced with the everlasting classism and prejudice against each house. The Gryffindor, the mighty and the annoying within the castle create conflict and take advantage of their long winning House and Quidditch Cup. The other houses are not as rambunctious and hearty, though when a surprising attack on the Gryffindor that point fingers all towards the Slytherin house, it is up to the Head Boy Jongin and Head Girl Soojung, as well as the house representatives, Seulgi and Sehun, to figure out who attacked Gryffindor and why.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal & Kang Seulgi, Jung Soojung | Krystal & Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kang Seulgi & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kang Seulgi/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. the great gryffindor and slytherin spat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quite a bit ago so i'll be reposting it here and then continuing it. pls support this and big thank you to justin and haru for helping me out T V T

The train whistle blew, but Jongin's feet were already on the truck.

Stepping aboard the Hogwarts Express, just as he did for 7 years. Nothing was unusual, the train was still covered with the same, seemingly stainless red carpet. The compartments were still divided by what seemed to be gold brass, but Jongin had never been sure. The Express was quite akin to that of home, the bustling teenagers inside and the warm scent of the hot chocolate and tea is served. Children as young as 11 ran past him and bumped into him, but Jongin didn't seem to care that much.

Jongin always seemed to have a place to sit, but right now it was hard to find. He walked past many students, students he's known from his first year, and others he just met last year, and others he has never seen before. But at this time, he couldn't seem to find the ones he wanted to.

It wasn't until someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside a truck, did he find them.

He heard boisterous laughter and light giggling. The laughter was all too familiar, and he almost felt comforted by it, and he laughed too.

"Oh, dude, you looked so scared." Laughed Hoseok. "Like you just saw a freaking Dementor or something." 

Jongin shook his head, and Hoseok took his luggage from him and put it up on the shelves above the blue seats. "I'm a Gryffindor! I can't be scared." Jongin challenged back, and beside him, Jackson cackled. "Yeah sure, Kim 'I'm afraid of birds' Jongin. I wonder, did the sorting hat even pick correctly?"

The two that were still laughing at Jongin's 'cowardice' were Jongin's friends, Jung Hoseok and Jackson Wang. They've known each other since Professor Kim grouped the three of them together to take care of a baby Weeping Willow back in 5th year. The three of them were in the same house and were only somewhat acquaintances up until the 5th year. The Weeping Willow beating the crap out of them turned out to be a good way to form a friendship, and since most of Jongin's friends were graduating last year, he turned to Hoseok and Jackson with their open arms. 

But what came with Hoseok and Jackson was their friend, Bae Suzy.

Jongin met Suzy back in the first year, they had walked up to the Gryffindor tower together after the dinner. Suzy was a very nice girl, and incredibly beautiful. Every man and probably every woman in Hogwarts was tripping over their feet trying to get a good look at her, but fortunately (or unfortunately, Jongin didn't know) for Jongin, Suzy was tripping over her feet trying to get to Jongin. Jongin didn't gain any sort of interest in romance since the previous year when Suzy was standing under the mistletoe and Jongin just happened to be beside her. They had been dating ever since.

"Aw, stop bullying poor Jongin, you guys." Suzy whined, pulling on Jongin's forearm for him to sit next to her. "He's probably very tired from the ride to the train station. He lives all the way up in Wales, don't you know?" Jongin chuckled and felt her lips press lightly against his cheekbone, gaining a rather large complaint of disgust from the two sitting across from them. "Please keep the PDA at bay, you two. Disgusting." Hoseok grunted, and Jackson nodded. "You've been lovebirds for way too long now. Jongin, when are you gonna realize she's not that much of a catch as she makes it out to be?" Jackson leaned in to speak quieter to Jongin, and Suzy smacked his shoulder. "Shut up, Jack! Like you're any better."

Jongin was the intruder on the best friends. The three have known each other since they were children, having been neighbors to each other. They were all born into wizarding families, and Jongin was just the opposite.

Jackson came and visited Jongin almost as many times as Suzy over the summer, having gained a high interest in Jongin's first-person shooter game on his new console. Hoseok never came by, he said that his parents didn't want him being brainwashed by such muggles. Jongin acted as if he didn't mind.

"I am better! I have an excellent boyfriend, I'll have you know." Jackson wiggled his brows at Suzy, who scoffed and turned her head away with a bright smile. "I wouldn't say 6th-year Kunpimook is an excellent boyfriend, but ok." Hoseok retorted, and Jackson body checked his shoulder. 

"Jonginnie," Suzy called, rolling her eyes and ignoring the other two. "How was your summer?"

"You mean the little time he spent away from you?" Hoseok crossed his arms, leaning back. Jongin could hear the tinge of jealousy in his voice but said nothing of it. "Oh, shut up." Suzy snapped.

"Well, my dad took me to visit my uncle, and we saw the Quidditch Cup that was taking place in Scotland-"

"Woah, dude, you went there?" Jackson jaw was lax in awe. "I hear the French fans went crazy! Some even started petrifying people?" 

"Uh, no, actually. People just like to make things up what really happened was that-"

Hoseok shrugged. "Those Frenchie Frogs always have a stick up their ass, so high their nose is up in the air. I'm surprised they didn't just send in their conniving servants to do their dirty work." And it seemed at that, the talk about the Quidditch Cup was over.

Hoseok, despite being very welcoming and friendly towards Jongin when they first met, has been quite dismissive and rude to Jongin since Suzy announced that the two of them were a couple. Jongin didn't find it all that surprising, however, since he knew the feeling behind how Hoseok looked at Suzy when they studied, and how his laugh seemed to quiet just so he could hear her's. Jongin felt bad, but Suzy didn't seem to care. Jongin tried his best not to care either, but it was hard to when whatever Jongin seemed to do wasn't good enough for Hoseok. Jongin wasn't the type to place gender roles, but he knew that Hoseok was acting much like a jealous teenage girl. 

"Hey, Seok," Jackson motioned for the two of them to stand, lightly tapping the other's forearm. "Let's go see if we can find Kunpi, maybe he's got something for me to eat." Hoseok guffawed, and stood up after Jackson. "You're gonna bribe your boyfriend for food? What a lovely couple." Hoseok shook his head in disbelief, but followed Jackson anyways.

Jongin didn't notice the look Suzy was giving Jackson before they left.

"Finally," She sighed. "They're gone."

Jongin nodded, and turned his head to his girlfriend. "So how was your sum-"

Not many words came out of Jongin's mouth after that, probably because Suzy's mouth was covering it.

Jongin wasn't that fond of kissing, or at least, Suzy's kissing. Suzy had many boyfriends before, or so Jackson told him, but they never lasted long. Jackson said that most of them were physical, cuddling and making out and whatever else Suzy did. Suzy's kisses were rough, mostly tongue. Jongin didn't mind cuddles, sure, but he did mind making out in a place where dozens of 11-year-olds could see them. He pushed her off.

"Woah, what are you doing?" His eyebrows furrowed, his hands pressing lightly against her shoulders. "We're dating, doofus. This is what people who date do. I thought you read the manual I gave you." She replied, sarcastically. She leaned in again, but Jongin pushed her away again. "Sure, we're dating, but that doesn't mean you got to have your mouth on me every second you get. I'm not exactly the-"

"The physical type, yeah yeah, I know. But Jongin, you just look so good today. Just a little kiss in, come on." 

Jongin knew better than to fall for Suzy's words, but it seemed he already did a long time ago. He didn't stop her when she kissed him this time, he didn't have to. Hoseok and Jackson came barging back in, a grin etched on Hoseok's face and a sandwich in Jackson's mouth. Jongin noticed the death stare Suzy gave Jackson, this time.

"Hey dude, you know what I like better than Quidditch?" Hoseok asked, a wicked look in his eye. Jongin sighed.

"Harassing innocent Slytherin?"

Hoseok laughed, louder than Jongin had heard him laugh today. "Dude, there is no way in hell they're innocent. Otherwise, yes, you got that right. Care to join in on some little fun? I promise I'll let you get a punch in this time."

He looked at Suzy, hoping maybe that she would help him out in this situation. The smile on her face said otherwise.

Jongin sighed, again. "Yeah, lead the way."

Sehun was almost asleep when he heard her come in.

He had been waiting on the train longer than wanted, his father basically dumped him at the train station and the train waited there for a while. His status helped him get in before they intended, it was either his status or his money. Sehun really didn't care.

Totally ready to just fall asleep and forget that he was going to be on this train for a few hours, she came in and ruined the dream world with a paradise much better than he had convinced himself the dreams would make.

She smiled and pinched his side. "Hey there, Prince."

Sehun groaned and rolled back over pulling his jacket higher up his body in an attempt to hide from her.

"Hey, Wendy." He said with a sigh, after seeing the glare she gave him. He pushed his jacket off his body, and sat upright, looking her right in the eye. 

"How did you get on here so early?" She asked, pulling out a thermos from her bag and the smell of her signature chai tea filled the otherwise cold compartment. "My dad dumped me here early. The staff probably recognized me right away and thought that if I wasn't let on, they would hear from my father about that." His voice was solemn, as usual. "Poor baby." Wendy cooed, reaching forward to pinch his sunken cheeks. "Had to get put on the train early because his status intimidated people." Looking down, the chuckle that came from her chest was all too familiar to Sehun. 

There was a comfortable silence that filled the air after that. The two of them had been pretty good at comfortable silence, had been doing it since they were kids. Sehun was just all too comfortable around Wendy, her familiar warm air filled the air pretty easily. 

They continued like that. Some witty banter back and forth, sometimes it was just silent between the two of them. Sometimes Wendy would leave him alone in the truck to go talk to some of her other friends, and sometimes she would come back with some more tea. The only reason she left him there was because he would drink all of her tea.

She never complained.

"How are you doing this year?" She asked, once, to break the silence. He didn't notice her shaky fingers until she spoke up. Maybe the silence was comfortable as he originally thought. 

"My father still hates me and my mother is still missing, can't really complain, can I? How about you?"

The smile on her face from earlier left no trace. As if it didn't exist.

"My mother kicked my dad out. She's become an alcoholic and she takes it out on me."

Sehun sighed, standing up and sitting next to her. "Is it bad to say I'm not surprised?" Their shoulders bumped against each other, but Sehun was much taller than her, so her shoulder hit his bicep. She shook her head. "I've been waiting for it to happen. She has been getting worse, and her kicking out my dad... I thought it would be the last straw, that she would get better but... It's not." 

"You know, for Christmas, you can come to my house."

"Is your house any better?' Dry laughter.

"Unlike your mom, my dad doesn't acknowledge my existence."

She smiled, a soft smile, and he knew it wasn't of happiness. 

What seemed to happen next was something Sehun didn't really understand, and certainly didn't plan. But Wendy wiped away any tears she may have had and looked up, and much to Sehun's dismay, it was three guys he knew.

Well, he knew two of them well, particularly one, but the other... He only knew of.

"What do you want, Hoseok?" Sehun sighed, standing up and putting his hands in the pockets of his robes. Standing up was one of the oldest tricks in the book, and it didn't work for Hoseok, despite Sehun being considerably taller. He was actually taller than both Hoseok and Jackson, but they still pestered him. "Just wanted let you scummy Slytherin know that we're sweeping the floor with you at the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup." Hoseok's smirk, the signature one that Sehun had seen too many times in his life. "I don't care," Sehun groaned in exasperation. "Honestly you could win the World Quidditch Cup and I wouldn't give a shit." 

The guy behind Jackson, Kim Jongin, pushed through. 

Jongin was probably the few Gryffindor in Sehun's year that didn't try and challenge Sehun, actually, he was probably the only one. He was one of the few Gryffindor ever to not want anything to do with the Slytherin and Gryffindor feud. He never paid attention to any other house except his own, which was kinda shitty, but at least he wasn't constantly trying to give Sehun a black eye.

"Hoseok," Spoke Jongin. "This isn't a good idea, we should just go." Jongin tried to pull Hoseok away, but Hoseok shrugged off his hand aggressively. "No way, Jongin. This douchebag needs to be taught a lesson."

"You're the douchebag." Wendy spat, standing up beside Sehun, though her height scared no one. "You came in here, you bothered us, and you are the one who provoked him." Sehun put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, knowing that she would definitely punch him in the face when given the chance. "You got your little lady here to back you up?" Hoseok sniggered, and Jackson joined in. Jongin stayed quiet. "Jeez, you must be good in bed, a catch like her would never be around y-"

"Shut up." Sehun seethed, his fist clenching at his side. "Why should I?" Hoseok was really testing Sehun today, and Sehun knew exactly why. He knew exactly why Hoseok pushed him to the edge, tried to pick apart everything about Sehun. Hoseok wanted Sehun to punch him so that Sehun would add to Slytherin's bad name. Sehun never hit him. Sehun had immense self-control, but Wendy was never with him when Hoseok provoked him. "I'm surprised even you, Wendy Son, would pick up such a reject like Sehun." Hoseok laughed. "Even his mother didn't want him."

Wendy snapped. Her wand was out, and Sehun knew that it was over.

Hoseok cried out, and Jackson ran away. 

Jongin stood there in shock.

Wendy stood over Hoseok, fear in her eyes. Sehun stepped in front of her, hiding her behind him. 

It wasn't before long until a teacher came by, Professor Kim. He was easily 20 years older than all of them but acted like a child. At his tail was a girl Sehun didn't know, but Sehun didn't pay much attention to that, but instead to Jackson who was leading them.

"He hit me!" Hoseok cried, pointing at Sehun. Sehun didn't say anything, and neither did Jongin. There was a crowd starting to form around the compartment, and Sehun clenched his teeth. 

Professor Kim looked up at Sehun, eyebrows raising. Everyone knew Sehun never caused trouble, and the Professors took pity on him since he was frequently picked on. "Is this true, Sehun?"

Wendy was shaking behind him, and Sehun knew he would never regret this decision.

"Yes, I did it. It was just a small spell I... I'm sorry, Hoseok."

Hoseok reached up and grabbed Jackson's arm, who helped him up. Sehun tried to not look at the crowd that was forming behind Professor Kim and tried to ignore Wendy's sniffling. Professor Kim looked back at Wendy, and sighed, reaching up to rub at his temples. "A-Alright. Since it was just a small spell, I can't expel you." Hoseok gave the Professor a sharp look. "What? He struck me! He deserves to be expelled!"

"Jung Hoseok!" Snapped the Professor. "You have quite the record for physical violence, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who provoked Sehun into casting an illegal hex on you, with such a mouth you have." Professor Kim stepped forward and put his hand out. "I won't expel you, but I will have to take away your prefect badge. You will be coming by my office every Friday after classes for detention until October 17th. Is that clear?"

Sehun looked at Jongin, who had his eyes on his shoes and a clenched jaw. 

Sehun didn't know Jongin, but if he was friends with Hoseok, Sehun hated him.

"Crystal." Sehun muttered, and pulled the shiny Prefect badge on his chest and placed it in Professor Kim's hand.

The professor nodded and left the compartment, and Jongin sighed.

The girl behind the professor looked at the two of them, and Sehun finally got a good look at her.

Her name was Jung Soojung, and she was this year's Head Girl.

"The Slytherin and Gryffindor feud... Will never come to an end." The look on her face was hard, and she stared especially long at Jongin. Sehun chewed on his lip, and Jongin, finally unfrozen, huffed and pushed past her, probably going to go see if Hoseok was okay. 

Soojung clicked her tongue and left too.

"The Infamous Oh Sehun," Wendy spoke, wiping her tears away. "Lives again, this year."


	2. the ravenclaw rose and the hufflepuff honey.

Soojung's shoes clicked on the hardwood floor of the silent Hogwart's Express, everyone in this car still shocked over the previous episode. Soojung just huffed, using her legs to catch up to the man in front of her, who was probably just as pissed off as she was if his speed meant anything.

  
"What the hell was that?" She hissed, knowing that she could never catch up to him, he had long legs and strong muscles, and she hadn't such. "You didn't do absolute shit back there."

  
Jongin stopped, finally, and turned to face her. His kind, sweet face was screwed up in anger, a look she had never seen him with, but it didn't scare her, it was kindling to her fire. "Was I supposed to?" He snapped. "Hoseok was right, though, they attacked him." Their voices were raised, but Soojung gave him the dirtiest look and kept her voice to a whisper.

  
"You know Head Boy isn't a title? It's a duty." She poked him in the chest, hard. "And it is your duty to keep peace in this school. If you don't want that duty you talk to the Headmistress and see what she has to say, and we all know how much you hate the Headmistress." She was seething, she knew it, and she had no intention of stopping. She was angry, utterly pissed off at the man before her if she could even call him that.

  
Jongin gave her a hard stare, and she returned it twice as angry.

  
"I'm sorry," He sighed, dropping his look. For a Gryffindor, he wasn't prideful. He was kind, and Soojung knew this. He was acting pretty out of character, and Soojung wondered just why.

  
Soojung has known Jongin since their first year, well, she knew of him. It was hard not to know of Jongin, though, as he was a star Quidditch player from day 1, the nicest guy you could ever meet, and probably the brightest student in all of Gryffindor, second to maybe that of Soojung. They competed in the school, in every academic way possible, but Jongin was popular. Soojung was an introvert. Soojung never spoke to Jongin before they both met with the Headmistress and she said that they would be Head Girl and Head Boy. Since then, Soojung has been arguing with Jongin that he needs to be a better leader. She blames Jongin's once good nature on Hoseok and his friends, especially his annoying girlfriend. 

  
Not that Soojung was jealous of Suzy.

  
"It's..." She sighed, running her fingers through her long dark hair. "Fine."  
Jongin looked up at her, and his furrowed brows softened and so did his eyes, and Soojung looked away.

  
"He's my only friend." He spoke, soft, and no one listened, but Soojung. She heard his little cry for help, even if it wasn't because she knew that even he himself agreed that Hoseok wasn't the best friend ever, or that Suzy wasn't the best girlfriend ever. But Soojung couldn't help. They had nothing in common, and it was always hard for people of different houses to be friends, their schedules and secluded hangout areas made sure of that.

  
Soojung stepped back, and Jongin assessed her actions with searching brown eyes. She turned her head away, away from his gaze and that pull of emotions that she knew he had. He wasn't seen as the only nice Gryffindor man for no reason.

  
"Then you need better friends." Was all she said before her feet lead her back to where she came from, didn't know where to go, as long as it was away from Jongin's puppy eyes and his solemn heart.

  
The last thing she heard from that scene was Suzy's earsplitting voice cooing at Jongin, probably trying to convince him to kiss her, and Soojung clenched her hand into a tight ball, and stormed off into the train.

Seulgi was relieved the train ride was over. 

  
As much as she loved Hogwarts Express, the ride over was very tense ever since the story about the Slytherin student striking the Gryffindor student. Hufflepuff, Seulgi's house, was probably the one house that kept out of House versus House affairs. At most, Hufflepuff was just stereotyped to be very weak and overly friendly. Seulgi never spoke her mind, that said many Hufflepuff students could be flat-out assholes. 

  
"Something on your mind, Seul?"

  
Seulgi turned to her best friend, Kim Jisoo, who had a sly smirk on her mouth, and Seulgi blushed and shook her head. "Nothing! I was just... thinking."

  
"Was it about Jimin?" Behind her, Lee Hongbin, Seulgi's other best friend, came up beside her and nudged her in the ribs. Seulgi furiously shook her head, and Jisoo guffawed. "You two have been flirting for years now! Why don't you just get it over and done with and just, I dunno, date?"

  
"He's probably just being nice! I mean... wouldn't you? I'm a charity case, for God's sake, he probably doesn't want this baggage. I wouldn't even want this baggage, honestly." Seulgi shook her head again, and both Hongbin and Jisoo rolled their eyes, at the same time. It was freaky how they just did that, both ganged up on Seulgi, all the time. If Seulgi didn't know better, she would think they were the perfect couple. But Seulgi did know better, Hongbin was as gay as the day was long in summer.

  
"Oh come on, Seulgi." Jisoo sighed. "Sure, you're not the richest girl in the school, but you must give Jung Soojung credit for that, but she's incredibly antisocial but you know who you are? You are literally friends with every single damn freaking Hufflepuff student." And Seulgi knew that, but was that enough? Seulgi didn't see herself as pretty, especially as pretty as Jung Soojung, and Seulgi's grades were horrible. 

  
"Besides," Hongbin spoke up, as a carriage drove up in front of them, and they quickly got in, Hongbin being the only one who could see who drove the carriage. "Why would he want to date a Ravenclaw snob when he's got a beautiful and friendly Hufflepuff?" Hongbin flashed his toothy grin, and Seulgi nodded, her heart doing weird flips and things. 

  
"Jimin is-"

  
"Hey guys, you guys got some room?" And there he was, in all his glory, Park Jimin, Seulgi's longtime crush and of course the one who had to walk in on their conversation. Seulgi pretended to ignore the look that Jisoo and Hongbin shared, and nodded, signaling for Jimin to come in.

  
Jimin sat next to Hongbin, who was sitting directly across from Jisoo which meant Seulgi didn't have many places to look other than right at Jimin. She kept her gaze down.

  
"How was all of your summer?" Jimin inquired, and he just had this knack for conversation, even if he himself was squirming in his seat because of Seulgi. At least, that's what Jisoo always says, but Seulgi never believes her. "Mine was great!" Hongbin exclaimed the usual gummy smile that Seulgi had grown so accustomed to was going to be her downfall in moments like this. "But Seulgi," Here they go. "Spent most of her summer in Japan!" 

  
Jimin's eyes widened, and he looked at her, and they shared a gaze that made Seulgi's fingers twitch. "Really? I've always wanted to go there. My parents don't really have the money to travel that far, but we did go see the Quidditch cup in Scotland." He smiled, and So did Jisoo and Hongbin, and Seulgi tried to hide her own giddy smile with a polite one. "Really? My dad has been saving up to go for years, it was his... grad present to me. That's really cool about the Quidditch cup though! You're the captain of our team, so I'm not surprised?" Seulgi chuckled, and so did Jimin, and it didn't take a fool to know that the two of them were shy around each other. Jisoo insisted that Seulgi was much dumber than a fool, she was a lovesick fool.

  
They kept on like that, the two of them talking, and her friends never interrupted. They just smiled and grinned, but after seeing Jimin's smile for a while, she couldn't bring herself to care about Jisoo and Hongbin did.   
Once the carriage reached the castle, Jimin's friends called him over. Much to Seulgi's dismay, she waved him away with a bright smile and a nudge to the side from both of her friends. "Can't believe you didn't invite him to sit with us," Hongbin tsked, and Jisoo shook her head. Seulgi smiled sheepishly and followed them to the Great Hall.

  
"Who was the students who got into the fight?"

  
"I'm not surprised it was a Slytherin student who attacked the Gryffindor student. They always think they're the best at everything. They're so superior."  
"Gryffindor is so cocky. I heard the one who got attacked was Hoseok."  
"Oh yeah, he's the epitome of Gryffindor pride. His head is too big to realize he's actually an asshole."

  
Seulgi didn't speak, and neither did her friends. Three Ravenclaw 6th years were chatting with each other, and Seulgi wondered if they knew they were applying so many stereotypes when they were being stereotypes themselves.   
"The Slytherin student was Oh Sehun." Hongbin muttered, quiet enough so that the Ravenclaw didn't hear them. Jisoo tensed up beside Seulgi, and Seulgi tried not to react.

  
Jisoo has had a crush on Sehun since 5th year. Jisoo hated him, hated Slytherin, for the longest time. It all happened in the first year when puberty was just around the corner and the Slytherin students would bully her because she blossomed early, and her face was red. Sehun never directly bullied her, but Seulgi was sure that he indirectly called her ugly once or twice. Jisoo hated him, but it was in 5th year, when someone called her ugly for the last time, that Sehun looked her over, and said that she was very beautiful. Jisoo was crying, and he gave her his handkerchief, the Oh family crest handkerchief, and told her that she could keep it if anyone ever called her ugly, and remember that Oh Sehun doesn't think so.

  
When Hongbin heard that story, he pretended to throw up in his mouth.  
Jisoo thinks Sehun has a good heart, but her being a Hufflepuff and him being a Slytherin, it could never work. 

  
Besides, Sehun only hangs around Wendy.

  
Sometimes Sehun would smile at Jisoo, and sometimes she would smile back. Most of the time she would just blush and look away, but wave nonetheless.   
"Really?" Jisoo said, no emotion behind her voice. Seulgi gave her a solemn smile, and a pat on the shoulder. "But the victim was Hoseok, who wouldn't strike Hoseok, honestly?"

  
As she said that, the said person walked past her and gave her a dirty look. Seulgi seemed to have bad luck with that today.

  
"I'd like to see you try," Hoseok's friend, Bae Suzy, said to Seulgi with her boy toy on her arm that Seulgi knew well of. "She probably could, I mean," Hongbin said with a sly grin. "Hoseok is only some bogus Quidditch dude who can't even handle a mandrake."

  
Hoseok frowned at Hongbin because that was years ago, but even to this day, everyone knew Hoseok hated mandrakes. Seulgi could tell that Hoseok wanted to punch Hongbin, but Hongbin was a star Quidditch player himself, and a martial arts master. Besides, there were so many people around them that Hoseok's reputation would probably plummet to as low as Sehun's.

  
Hoseok gave Hongbin the dirtiest look and walked away, Jisoo snickered and Hongbin smirked.

  
Seulgi didn't really notice, though, as her eyes locked with Suzy's boyfriend, and they both stared at each other, and there was this weird... connection, between the two of them, and Seulgi had no idea what it was. She looked away quickly once Suzy whined about something, and he snapped back to reality. Seulgi's cheek coloured and she looked down to the floor, and Jisoo raised a brow. 

  
"Moving on from Jimin so easily?"

  
"What?"

  
Jisoo smiled a crocodile grin, and Hongbin lurched over in a laughter. Seulgi shook her head quickly, and Jisoo nodded towards Suzy's boyfriend. "You don't know him? Where have you been?" Hongbin, his face red from laughing, came up for air to make Seulgi feel like she actually did live under a rock. "She's so infatuated with Jimin she has no idea who Kim Jongin is."

  
Seulgi blushed, even more, when a couple of Ravenclaw boys passed them, snickering.

  
"Kim Jongin?"

  
"He's the Quidditch star of the Gryffindor team, even if Hoseok is the captain. He's Head Boy this year, very social, very popular, very intelligent. How he managed to get such a 'catch ' like Suzy, but he must've seen something in a witch like her." Hongbin grinned, looking across the way to Jongin and Suzy. "And I don't mean your kind of witch." He added after Seulgi and Jisoo gave him the death glare. "Yeah, he's probably the most known guy in the school. He used to be friends with... Park Chanyeol and Lee Taemin before they graduated last year. Now he's friends with a douchebag like Hoseok and Suzy. Jackson isn't so bad, but he's like a little puppy when it comes to Hoseok." Seulgi wondered how much these two gossiped when she was too busy drooling over Jimin.

  
"So... Jung Soojung and Kim Jongin are the Head Boy and Girl this year?"

  
"I totally forgot about Soojung." Hongbin blinked wildly, and they entered the Great Hall. "She's not very social, is she?"

  
Jisoo nodded, and she took a seat next to Seulgi, and Hongbin sat on the other side of the Hufflepuff table. "No, not really. For being the Minister's daughter, I'm surprised she has no social skills. She's kinda... like a cactus."

  
Hongbin snorted, and the conversation ended there.

  
The Headmistress stood up on the stage, her long robes cascading down the stairs and her long blonde hair mixing in with the silvery material of the robes. She was beauty at it's finest, but she was wise and kind, and probably one of the best Headmasters Hogwarts has ever had. 

  
"Welcome back, returning students. And welcome, to our new first years."

  
Seulgi zoned out after that and didn't hear much about the houses or how the Sorting went. Seulgi's mind was full of how weird things were, how peculiar this year. Her stomach just didn't sit right with it, it churned hearing their Headmistress speak, but didn't know the source of the problem. Seulgi blamed it on a questionable sandwich she had when she had roamed the streets of London before getting on the Hogwarts Express, but she didn't think it was that. Typically, Seulgi didn't think much of odd feelings but this- it had been churning since she heard about the Slytherin and Gryffindor student.   
Seulgi's eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, and she saw Sehun, who was spacing out the same way she was. But he had a reason. He nearly got expelled for striking a student, and surely, his father would hear about it. 

  
Seulgi's mind wasn't screwed on right, and she knew it. It wasn't because of Jimin, as it usually was. It wasn't because she was failing Potions, once again, it was because of this odd feeling. She looked at Jisoo and Hongbin, but they were clapping, clapping a beat that Seulgi couldn't hear. The 1st years were getting their houses, and Seulgi just felt the feeling get worse and worse. She saw how kids got so happy, getting into the house that they wanted, and how they muttered under their breath, probably to not get another house. Seulgi stared, and her stomach kept churning, but she didn't say anything.

  
When she felt an elbow to her a rib, and a small whisper: "Are you okay?" Seulgi blinked twice, smiled, and clapped for their new Hufflepuff student.

Finally, the day was over. 

  
Soojung had been so stressed today, that finally, she was sitting in her room and she could get the peace and quiet she needed. Xuanyi, being the angel she is, gave Soojung a cup of tea and a bright smile before Soojung retired to her room.

  
Soojung loved chai.

  
But, as expected, Soojung's peace and quiet wasn't over, as Jinri barged into their shared room, the room they shared along with Xuanyi and another girl who didn't seem to talk much, or, at least, to the girls that shared her dorm. Soojung sighed, very audible, and Jinri just grinned and gave her a look.

  
"What are you doing?" Jinri plopped on the bed beside Soojung, and Soojung groaned. Jinri was a very nice girl, on the right side of promiscuous, and very witty. She wasn't introverted like Soojung was, if how much Jinri tried to make Soojung her friend meant anything. Soojung just wasn't fond of friends and had basically none. She knew people and could talk to them, but she didn't consider any to be her friend. 

  
"I'm trying to sleep." Soojung threw her arm over her eyes, hoping that would indicate to Jinri that she really didn't want her here. "Today was a rough day."  
Jinri snorted, shaking her head. "You're telling me. People have been freaking out about Hoseok and Sehun all day, it'll probably take weeks to settle. Can't imagine being in Sehun's position. He's actually a nice guy, you know? He hangs around Wendy like she was the fire to his moths, but... Do you know that other girl in our year? She's a Hufflepuff student, uh... Kim Jisoo? She used to get bullied a lot, but Sehun stepped in and now no one really cares."

  
Soojung sighed, and Jinri kept gossiping. Soojung did appreciate she had a connection with Jinri, had it not been for her, Soojung would probably never know what was going on in the school, socially, at least. Soojung never wanted a friend, but she did like hearing about who was dating who, and who got into a fight with who. Soojung naturally curiosity, maybe?

  
"And then I swear, Suzy was trying to suck Jongin's face off after we left the Great Hall. It was disgusting!" Jinri scoffed, and Soojung knew that happened, but she pretended not to see. "Maybe it's because I used to have a huge crush on him, but it actually is very indecent, right? I mean, jeez, she acts like some... well, I guess she is a hormonal teenager, but you get my drift?"

  
Ravenclaw was accredited for their knowledge, and Soojung used to think that was just to do with school work, but Jinri had a different kind of knowledge.  
"I don't know," Soojung muttered, after realizing that Jinri's question wasn't rhetorical. "I'm very disinterested in Jongin and Suzy's relationship."

  
Jinri's mouth twisted into a wicked smile, and Soojung scoffed and rolled over, onto her stomach. "You like him! I knew it! You never pegged me as a lesbian, and you do have a romantic interest, I knew it! That's so cute, but, it'll never work. Not only does Suzy have a death grip on him with her mouth, but you're a Ravenclaw and he's a Gryffindor. Odd how the houses work like that, huh?"  
Soojung's gut twisted at the mention that she is, in fact, a Ravenclaw. Like that was supposed to make a difference. Her entire life, it did make a difference. he had to be a Ravenclaw because her father was, and so was her mother. And Jinri knew this, her parents were Gryffindor, and so was her brother. Jinri was the oddball in the family that couldn't relate to anyone, and Soojung knew that was where Jinri's life dipped.

  
"I don't like him," Soojung mumbled, answering Jinri at a time that seemed most appropriate. "Their relationship just annoys me. They are always all over each other, especially Suzy..."

  
"You're jealous, Soojungie." Jinri cooed, trying to pinch her cheek, but Soojung swatted her hand away. "I'm not," Soojung said, firmly. "Suzy just really annoys me, and I think she may get in the way of Jongin's Head Boy duties. I would really like to not have to deal with those myself." Soojung huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Sure, Soojung, sure." Jinri snorted, shaking her head. 

  
Soojung kicked Jinri off her bed (literally) and the tall girl fell to the ground with a wail and a glare to Soojung. Soojung just laughed and went under the covers.

  
Soojung ignored Jinri's mumbling and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow was another day for her, where she would have to meet with Jongin and speak further about Head Boy and Girl matters. She tried not to think too much about Jongin, but instead, thought about that weird gut feeling she had when Jinri talked about houses. The same feeling happened when the Sorting Hat was being put on student's heads. Soojung couldn't explain it, other than an uncomfortable feeling in her gut.

  
The lights shut off in the room, and Soojung heard silence.


	3. the hufflepuff heart.

Sehun was quite used to people whispering and staring at him as he walked down the halls, but it was worse than ever this year.

Usually, Sehun never actually cared what people said about him. Many of his professors had asked the students to stop, but Sehun never did himself. Sehun saw it as an act of heroism, where they were whispering about him rather than those undeserving of such cruelty.

"Do you think he's going to be another one of those freak Slytherin that attacks Gryffindor?"

"Possibly! Do you remember that one kid that did it... twenty-some years ago?"

"No way, that was a Gryffindor trying to frame Slytherin. You know, I wouldn't put it past Sehun if it was Hoseok who struck himself."

"How could you say that? Hoseok's a great student and a great Quidditch player. I bet Madame Hwang loves having Hoseok on the Quidditch team, she always gets business in the infirmary after a Gryffindor game!"

Sehun sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robe. Maybe it was because of the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, but the whispers were finally getting to him. Or maybe it was because Sehun never actually struck Hoseok. Or maybe it was because this wasn't about how Sehun was a rich, pompous pureblood, but because he was a rich, pompous pureblood Slytherin. Sehun never actually cared what people thought that him being a pureblood meant anything to the "stick in the ass" behaviour he had, because it was true, purebloods tended to have their head up their own ass to hear other people's opinions. But Wendy was a Slytherin, and Wendy wasn't evil. She did strike Hoseok, sure, but that wasn't for no reason.

Sehun's mind was clouded with thoughts as he shuffled down the steps into the Slytherin dungeon, probably the worst place in the palace that of course, the Slytherins had to be in. The air was cold and misty, the floor was sometimes moist when it rained too hard, and this was England, so it rained all the time. The Slytherins students were the Hades of the Hogwart's palace, banished to the Underworld just for choosing the shortest straw. The dungeon wasn't all that bad, but it was so far away from the mighty Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. 

A clap on the shoulder and Sehun's train of thought derailed.

"You should be an astronaut what with how much time you spend in the stars." Taeyong, one of the other Slytherin 7th year students, snickered. Taeyong the only other male 7th year Slytherin student this year, and Sehun appreciated that Taeyong didn't really expect Sehun to be his friend. They hung out when Wendy was sick, sure, or when Taeyong just wanted some good ol' Slytherin buddy-buddy time. Taeyong mostly hung out with Hansol and Namjoon, two genius Ravenclaw students. Taeyong easily could've made it into Ravenclaw himself, if it wasn't for his cunning intelligence and dodgy thoughts. 

"What's... an astronaut?" Sehun often did this, especially around Taeyong. Played dumb. Of course, he knew what an astronaut was. Taeyong just really liked it when Sehun didn't know something, and Taeyong knew it. Sehun knew a lot of muggle trivia, for a pureblood.

"They are sent into space in really big tin cans. They study what it's really like to be on stars, planets, and moons." Taeyong shook his head, a fond smile playing on his lips and he pinched Sehun's cheek, who pulled away. "Don't you like astronomy? You should know this.

I know what it is. 

"It's silly to pursue a career in astronomy since I will probably just follow my father's footsteps."

Taeyong tilted his head to a side, almost like a dog when hearing a strange noise. "What does your father do anyways?"

Sehun made an audible sound of relief when Wendy interrupted their conversation with her bright smile and charming chuckle. Taeyong gave him a playful pout and mumbled something about Sehun not wanting to hang out with him anymore, and parted ways, leaving Sehun and Wendy alone.

Pretty much the entire Slytherin house that has been here for more than a year knows that Sehun did not strike Hoseok. Sehun assumed Wendy told them, but she swore to him that she didn't breathe a word to them. They know Sehun's character well enough to know that Sehun wouldn't hurt Hoseok even if Hoseok struck him first. Sehun not only sucked at dueling but sucked at taking initiative and could probably get beaten to a pulp before deciding to actually strike someone.

"What's up?" Sehun inquired after Wendy lead them to a secluded corner in the common room, where no one could hear them. He leaned back against a wall and let her sit down in the chair next to the fireplace, but she stayed standing.

"So, you know how much you love my ideas?"

"I know how much I do, yes, the broken arm I had back when we were 7 says he loves them lots!"

"That was your fault," Wendy rolled her eyes, and Sehun scoffed. "Anyways, since you love my ideas so much, I decided that you should take this idea not only into consideration but into action. It's a pretty great idea!"

"Wendy," Sehun spoke, soft, raising his brows to urge her to go on. "Please get to the point. The grass around the bush has been beaten enough."

Wendy sighed, and looked down momentarily, but then looked back up at him with a bright smile, ear to ear. "I was thinking you should join the Quidditch team!"

Sehun snorted. "You must be joking."

"I'm not!" She gave him a glare and shook her head furiously. "I really hate Hoseok after what happened on the train, and I was thinking that what way to get back at him than to take apart his senior year than to ruin his 5 year Quidditch cup streak. Our wonderful Slytherin Prefect, Oh Sehun?" 

Sehun shook his head, standing up straight and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy, you know that I love you, as we've been friends for probably longer than I remember, but you do know that I have absolutely no experience with Quidditch?"

Wendy looked away from him and muttered something that for sure, only he could hear. "That's not true, your mother..."

"And that's exactly why I don't want to play Quidditch." There was a firmness in his tone that most never really heard, and he was sure Wendy has only heard it less than a handful of times. "It's just not my thing. My thing is hanging out in the shadows with you or Taeyong, not getting beaten to a pulp by some witty Gryffindor students. May I remind you that the Quidditch team has the biggest people on their team?"

"But, Roseanne is the captain?"

"She's an exception." Sehun sighed and leaned away from Wendy. "I can't do it, Wendy, I can't."

"I know that there is some sentiment behind it because of your mother and all but... You're so good at it. You've been playing it since we were young, and I know you still practice it sometimes. I know because I was the one who got you back up on the broom. Your mother would be so proud of you. You're an excellent Seeker." 

"Isn't a Seeker a bit too... Cliche?"

Wendy chuckled, and showcased the students sitting in the common room, they were all studying or chatting, loud over their snacks and beverages. "Last year's Seeker graduated, Baekhyun was small and agile but he wasn't as good as you. I know this sounds cheesy and everything but Sehun... I truly believe that you can beat the Gryffindor for Quidditch Cup. Bring a good name back to Slytherin, as we aren't nearly as evil as they make us out to be."

Sehun gave Wendy a hard stare but knew he would just crumble under her own stare. He was weak for her, after all

"Okay," Sehun sighed in defeat, and Wendy squealed. "I'm only gonna try out though. But I doubt I'll get it..."

"You're gonna get it, I know." Wendy whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Sehun smiled.

Quickly, as expected in the outskirts of England, the weather got cold and nipped at Seulgi's legs as she sat in the stands of the Quidditch field, eating the lunch Seolhyun had given her earlier. Seolhyun was probably the most talented in the field of cooking in the Hufflepuff house, and she always made sure that Seulgi was well-fed (even when Seulgi herself didn't want to eat). But despite the scarf that Seulgi carried around, and her heavy robes, it was still cold. It was always cold when the sun shone.

Today was the day the Hufflepuff Quidditch team would be holding it's try-outs, and Seulgi, being the captain's best friend, came to support it (there was also the fact that Jimin was the Keeper). 

Seulgi clapped when one of the first-years got a goal, because Jimin let them, and Hongbin shook his head because Jimin was just too kind. 

Jisoo was busy today, catching up on a failed course from last year, but was it really her fault that she failed Defence Against the Dark Arts because her cousin was the teacher? Seulgi argued that Seokjin was a great teacher, and never put favourites on Jisoo, but Jisoo insisted otherwise. Seulgi decided not to prod further.

Try-outs had to end early that day, Hongbin said this to them when they were all on the ground at Seulgi was standing at the end of the field, waiting for them to finish. Apparently, the Slytherin team had to take the pitch early today, since something was happening on their usual try-out day. The Hufflepuff was truly kind, so they didn't mind. They were also the best, so try-outs were quick.

Hongbin finished with the last pep talk about courage and commitment, and waved off the players and said that the list would be out next Monday. Jimin patted Hongbin on the back and gave him the same gummy grin he gave everyone, and they talked in hushed tones, probably about the kids they just set free.

He must've sensed Seulgi's presence because Hongbin soon saw Seulgi and rushed over to her. Seulgi's cheeks went red because Jimin was close behind him, but Seulgi had the excellent excuse of the cold for this blush. "Hey, you like what you saw?" Hongbin gave Seulgi a wolfish grin, nudging her side with his muddy elbow. Jimin nodded at her, and she nodded back. "There wasn't much to see." Jimin snorted, patting Hongbin on the shoulder before heading into the change room. Hongbin scoffed and rolled his eyes, and stood beside Seulgi.

"Hey, I didn't know Sehun Oh was into Quidditch."

Seulgi frowned at the unexpectedness of his speculation, but then looked over to where the Slytherin change rooms were and saw Sehun walking out with the rest of Quidditch team.

Sehun never played Quidditch, and Seulgi knew because she went to every Quidditch game. She was a fanatic herself, loved Quidditch since she was a child when her father used to play with his shop-keeper friends. Seulgi never played herself, though, she was too scared. The heights scared her, and while she may be able to sit atop the stands and watch them fly across the sky, she could never fly herself. But Sehun never played. Sehun was one of those people who avoided Quidditch altogether, as she has never seen him at or in a game. The Hufflepuff stand was right next to the Slytherin stand, after all, and Seulgi had been to so many she just knew. 

Seulgi, for some odd reason, didn't respond to Hongbin when he asked her if she was going to dinner with him after he got changed, and he just left with a snicker and a shake of the head. Seulgi just stood there, watching how the Slytherin teamwork.

Roseanne, or, as she asked most not to call her, Chaeyoung, was the captain of the team. Looking at her, she looked like she couldn't even pick up her own weight, which was barely anything, but she was an excellent Beater. She had an aggression Seulgi didn't even know she could have and be able to knock just about anyone off their broom. This year, another beater, the Keeper, and the Seeker position were open. Seulgi wondered what position Sehun was going for.

Their team worked in such a different way than how the Hufflepuff team worked. They had more of a strategy, but it wasn't a well-thought-out strategy and wasn't statistical. It was underlying and had some sort of conniving interweave behind it. No one seemed to notice or care that Seulgi was standing there, watching them. They worked, without almost any words except for guffaws of laughter when someone messed up, and Seulgi noticed something.

They laughed, they smiled, they worked together. They were a team.

But Seulgi had never thought the Slytherin team to be actually quite a lot like Hufflepuff. 

Maybe that was just Seulgi's closed mind thinking, where it was almost impossible for her to think of the houses of anything that wasn't a stereotype. Seulgi hated Hufflepuff stereotypes, where everyone thought that Hufflepuff was annoying, emotional, and space-intruding nuisances. Seulgi just never seemed to think about other houses.

When Sehun went up, Roseanne had this smile on her face that Seulgi knew, because Jisoo had the same one. Seulgi knew that she wasn't going to go easy on Sehun, probably because they knew each other or the fact that Sehun was a Seventh Year. Either way, when the Golden Snitch was released, Seulgi's curiosities were put to a rest. He was a Seeker and a good one at that. The broom seemed like another part of Sehun, and it was like he had been on one his whole life. But unlike all the others who tried today, he didn't smile. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth downturned at the sides, he wasn't happy. But he was so quick and sleek, it put nearly anyone watching in awe, even Park Chaeyoung, who was supposedly the best you could get when it came to Slytherin Quidditch.

He caught the Snitch in record time. Without a doubt, Oh Sehun would be the Slytherin Quidditch Team's newest Seeker. 

Soon, the session was over, and the Slytherin team went to the change rooms to change. Seulgi hurried over to the entrance of the stadium and waited.

"Hey!" She called, once Sehun had passed her view, and her fingers reached out to grab his shoulder, but the look he gave her, she quickly retracted. He wasn't that into being touched, she knew that. "Uh, you're Seulgi Kang, right? Jisoo's friend?" Sehun quirked a brow and looked at her with a small smile. Seulgi let out a breath of relief, once seeing this smile. "Yes! I am. Are you and Jisoo familiars?"

Sehun's accent was very proper, he was definitely from Wales. Seulgi presumed his family lived in Southern Wales, because while the Oh family was quite popular, no one knew what actually happened to the family, and why they fled out of London a few years back. Sehun must have been a child at the time, so it gave his accent plenty of time to convert itself. What with how Sehun pronounced her name, she could hear a tiny bit of the London accent in there.

"Yeah, we see each other in the library, sometimes. She's quite interested in potions like I am, so we chat about it sometimes." Sehun nodded and started to walk down the pathway, away from the Quidditch stadium. Seulgi followed close behind, her hands clasped behind her back and nodding her head. It was weird, though, because whenever they had potions, Jisoo would always complain about how hard it was and how much she wished to drop it. Usually, Seulgi blamed it on the teachers, but Professor Lee wasn't all that horrible. He was goofy, yes, but he was quite put together and taught them well. Seulgi assumed it was just Jisoo lying to try and get Sehun's attention, so she kept her mouth shut, with a laugh and another nod of the head.

"I didn't know you played Quidditch? You were great at catching the Snitch, by the way." Seulgi beamed one of her bright smiles at him, and he returned it. It was a nice smile, very warm, very friendly. Seulgi couldn't see why anyone could hate him. "Thank you," He looked ahead, stepping up the stone steps on the way to the castle. It wasn't often people of other houses talked to each other, especially to those of the Slytherin house, so Seulgi was going to assume people were going to whisper about them. "My mother used to play as a Seeker, so she taught me a lot when I was younger." Seulgi quirked a brow and stared at the ground with a blank expression.

Seulgi didn't exactly remember, but she had heard some stories about Sehun's mother. Her family wasn't all that concerned with Wizardly gossip, but she had heard some of it in the first year. Whenever Sehun would enter the room, there would be whispers and nudges of the elbows. Sehun has been hated at the school since day one, but Seulgi didn't really know why. It's seven years later, and she's only just now trying to figure out why.

"Your mother must have been very, very good. What... What was her name?"

"Jimin Oh, she played on the Britain team back in '87."

"What?" Seulgi gasped, placing a hand on her mouth. "Really? That's ... insane!" Sehun gave her a quizzical look, and they stopped in their tracks, just before reaching the top of the hill before the castle. "Er-" Seulgi stuttered. "She was amazing at catching the Snitch. I remember seeing games of her when I was young, she really was great. Suddenly... It doesn't surprise me that you're great at Quidditch."

Sehun's small smile grew across his lips again, washing away the look of irritation that flashed across his face for a second. Seulgi didn't know why, but her chest started to burn after seeing that smile.

"Again, thank you. It's my last here... I hope to make the Quidditch team. For my mom."

With that, he walked away, up the stairs, and towards the castle. Seulgi didn't rush after him, didn't reach out to him, but instead, put a hand over her chest and watched him walk away.

"Crap." She muttered, cooling down her flushed cheeks with her cold, shaky hands. 


	4. the gryffindor greed

⠀⠀September.

⠀⠀Jongin’s legs hurt.

⠀⠀He had spent the morning running around the Quidditch field, keeping in shape. Some of his peers thought this was strange, as ‘workout’ and ‘exercise’ weren't very common for Wizards. However, being mostly a Muggle, Jongin had obviously no problem with it. Jackson would join him if he wasn’t lazy enough, and Suzy liked to watch, but most of the time, she couldn’t be bothered. He didn’t mind; she was a distraction anyway.

⠀⠀It had been a while since he ran like that. But he had to be in shape. Being the Quidditch team captain meant a lot to him, so he wasn’t going to screw it up. His good grades could only get him so far in where he wanted.

⠀⠀Not to mention he had spent the day dodging Suzy and Hoseok, which further put an annoying strain on his already sore legs.

⠀⠀Not because they did anything horrible to him, no, because they were just irritating. Suzy’s incessant clinginess and Hoseok’s unadulterated hatred for the Slytherin (or any house that wasn’t Gryffindor, honestly) was tiring Jongin out. It had been a month since they came to Hogwarts, and they were already draining Jongin more than his Potions exam last year. Suzy would just be whinier when she saw him next, so he couldn’t stay away from her too long. Was he allowed no personal space and private time?

⠀⠀He was heading to his earlier mentioned Potions class, the only classes he shared with Hoseok and Suzy. He saw Suzy at dinner yesterday but hadn’t seen Hoseok in a few days. Well, at least, for a very long amount of time. He would be sitting with the two of them and Jackson, as well as the completely more capable Ravenclaw students. Most would think that come 7th year, and there wouldn’t be that many classes that involved the mixture of houses, right? Not really. Considering the decline in wizardly students around Jongin’s year of birth, the madness surrounding it involved the splitting of houses in certain classes. Not to mention the constant conflict between the houses (many of them being because of Jongin’s best friend). The staff decided it would be best for all houses to make “friends” with each other. As if that would help.

⠀⠀He had come to class a little late, probably too late, but he wasn’t reprimanded. Once he entered, he had heard Suzy’s voice call for him, and he took his seat with a small “hey” before settling. Looking up, Professor Kim was already beginning his lesson in his head.

⠀⠀Professor Kim, or as most people knew him as but didn’t dare call him, Seokjin. Those in the Hufflepuff house had known him as Jisoo’s practically-brother-cousin. Jongin didn’t know Jisoo well personally, but he did know she was a kind girl. The Hufflepuff house was the most unproblematic house within the four. They were basically braiding each other’s hair and feeding the rabbits outside every day. They always came in third or fourth for the Quidditch Cup, but Jongin wasn’t sure if that was because they sucked or if they just didn’t want to get too aggressive. The most impressive player was their Keeper, Jimin, who could be the best player in Hogwarts if he was in another house.

⠀⠀Professor Kim was pretty zany, though no one could really point that out. He didn’t have any particular liking towards the kids, but he didn’t hate them either. He seemed to enjoy teaching Ravenclaw the most, probably not because he was one but because they usually kept up with him better than any other house. Having Gryffindor, one of his more disliked houses, and Ravenclaw in the same class was… interesting. Nearly every student knew his “house tier list” showed his favouritism towards Ravenclaw.

⠀⠀However, Professor Kim’s lesson today would be something Jongin was already quite familiar with. A brush-up lesson for the Gryffindor that wasn’t paying attention from last year’s classes (such as the ones next to Jongin). It was no mistake that Jongin could feel two strong lasers burning a hole in his head since he saw her first when he entered the room.

⠀⠀He has no idea what Soojung’s problem is. She really is stuck-up, but he didn’t really know how much until this year. They had known each other for quite some time. Soojung was the smartest in the school. While that was expected of a Ravenclaw, it was very expected of the Minister’s daughter. One could say an over-achiever since she barely had any friends, even with her house. Jongin spent a lot of time studying, though he had other things to do. Soojung spent all of her time studying, and to her frustration, Jongin always beat her. He didn’t exactly know why; honestly, nobody really did. The two of them were constantly at ends with each other, Jongin strived to be the best in the school, and Soojung probably started there too, but now it just seemed like she just wanted to be better than him.

⠀⠀It’d be great if she stopped staring at him.

⠀⠀“It’d be great if you stopped staring at Jongin,”

⠀⠀Soojung jumped in her seat once she heard the whisper in her ear, a flush along her cheeks as she furrowed her brows. “I am not! Keep your voice down.” She dared not to have the pink flush across her cheeks though knowing Jennie. She was able to detect it anyway. “You certainly are because you’re definitely not looking at what the Professor is writing on the board,” Jennie uttered, writing down her notes as she grinned at her friend. “Maybe I can beat you this year since you’re so focused on your boyfriend.”

⠀⠀“He’s not my boyfriend,” Soojung hissed.

⠀⠀“Not yet~!” Jennie said in a voice that made Soojung’s skin crawl. Why she sat next to Jennie, she had no idea. “Regardless, it’s annoying me. Don’t you have better things to do? It may be the start of the year, but that doesn’t mean the OWL exams aren’t going to be a pain in the ass.” Soojung rolled her eyes and looked forward again, trying to ignore Jongin’s incessant annoying-ness. She saw him running around the Quidditch track today (not because she was looking for him, no, she just happened to come across him), and she can’t help but ask herself, “Just who does this guy think he is?”

⠀⠀“Jongin?”

⠀⠀“He shows up late for class after running around the school aimlessly all morning. How is he supposed to be a model student? I will never understand why Headmistress Kim chose him as the Head Boy.”

⠀⠀“I meant, this guy thinks he’s Jongin.”

⠀⠀“Shut up, Jennie.”

⠀⠀Soojung was known for her cold death stares, which was an essential feature to the Ravenclaw House, meaning Jennie was naturally second to the Ice Princess herself. “Look, I get it. He’s beaten you 3 out of the 6 years you’ve spent here. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a life of his own, you know. He’s not doing this shit because he hates you. He probably wouldn’t even know you existed outside of being his ‘rival.’” Jennie rolled her eyes. “Can we stop talking about him? He’s just some stupid jock.” Soojung let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, bleaching Jongin from her mind.

⠀⠀It’s almost like those awful romance novels her mother used to read. But it was then when things started to get even more upsetting.

⠀⠀“Okay, now, let’s group into pairs! Your lovely headmistress has so politely asked me to push more house interaction between the lot of ya, so I will ask that all Ravenclaw and Gryffindor must pair together. Maybe it’ll help some of ya actually pay attention more.” Seokjin’s accent was horrible. And Soojung could practically see the pain in Hoseok’s face.

⠀⠀“Damn, guess you’re gonna have to pair with-”

⠀⠀Jongin had walked up to the two of them. Soojung had barely seen him get out of his seat. Soojung was just about to decline until Jongin spoke, barely sparing a glance at Soojung. “Jennie, do you wanna be partners?”

⠀⠀Why is Soojung surprised by these sorts of things now?

⠀⠀“U-Uh, sure.”

⠀⠀Jennie looked at Soojung with sheer panic in her eyes. Maybe Jongin overheard her. He finally looked at Soojung and put up a polite smile. “Is it alright if I sit here?”

⠀⠀That asshole.

⠀⠀“Of course.”

⠀⠀Soojung picked up her books and tried her best not to look at Jennie’s stupid face that was holding in a peal of laughter. Why were she friends with her again?

⠀⠀It was no surprise that no one wanted to be partners with Soojung, after all. Ever since she started studying at Hogwarts, this was the case. She was an outcast, a disappointment. Every time someone saw her, they thought of her like a princess, for she was the King’s daughter. Being the minister's secret daughter for 11 years of her life was something that didn’t affect her until the day after she was found out. The Minister wasn’t a loyal man, and even though he wasn’t loyal to his wife, the question was he good for the wizarding world? Apparently not. Whenever Soojung met an adult, they would always tell her how awful her father was at running the government. As if she had any control of that at the age of 11. Because of such rumours of promiscuity, Soojung was labelled his “bastard child.” Even though her mother has been his wife for over 25 years now. Maybe Jongin didn’t like her because of these rumours.

⠀⠀As she sat in what was Jongin’s seat, her thoughts pulled from her head and sat next to his best friend. “Are you two partners?” Professor Kim asked, pointing at the two of them. “I guess so,” Hoseok muttered, picking at his ears. The Professor walked away then, and Soojung found herself in an annoying predicament.

⠀⠀Thus started the potion-making.

⠀⠀Jongin didn’t know why he chose Jennie, of all people. Still, here he was, watching her scan through the books and retrieve the ingredients, him helping her whenever he felt like she needed his help, which wasn’t often since she was more than capable of doing this herself.

⠀⠀“So what do you think about Soojung?

⠀⠀“Wh-What?”

⠀⠀Jennie cocked a brow and looked at him with a smug smile. It seemed like all Ravenclaw had that smile. “You’re working with her, no? She is my best friend, after all.” Jongin wondered if Soojung thought of Jennie the same. It felt like Soojung had no friends, at times. “It’s okay, and she’s very… uh… efficient.” Jennie almost cackled, getting Soojung’s attention. “Efficient, yeah. At least you’re nice about it.”

⠀⠀It was almost like the world was out to get him.

⠀⠀Maybe he was a little dramatic; yeah, Jennie was nice and fun. They had met only a few times before, both interrupted by a not-so-happy-but-very-jealous Suzy. The past month his head had been full of Soojung. Not for any reason besides the fact that she was always telling him off, he felt like she was his mother or something. It was suffocating. He hadn’t had a moment of peace with her around, and a part of him wanted to just tell her off so she would leave him alone. That was quite hard, though, not when the Headmistress relied on him so much. Maybe he would just have to take some time to stop her and talk to her. Probably right now would’ve been the best time, but he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Suzy if he asked Soojung. She’s already quite jealous of a girl that is basically his mother.

⠀⠀“What does this mean?” Jongin pointed at the parchment he had taken note of while trying his best to pay attention. “Typically, you should crush the beetle instead of slicing. Isn’t that from last year?” He sighed, shaking his head. “I did horribly in Potions last year.”

⠀⠀“No kidding. I actually beat you in the overall results.”

⠀⠀From what he knew, Jennie wasn’t the most academically centred from Ravenclaw. But even her brain can run better than his can at the moment. Jongin let out a heavy sigh. He glanced over to Soojung, who had her eyes taken away from the squawking Jennie to focus on the project at hand. Not to his surprise, Hoseok was sitting off to the side, watching her, yes, but doing nothing. He probably said something along the lines of, “You’re a Ravenclaw, you can do it.” It’s not like he did better than Jongin in Potions anyway.

⠀⠀“Hold on, Jennie. I forgot something at my table.” Jongin walked away from the table before Jennie could say anything, standing in front of Soojung and taking one of his feathered pens from the space. “What is it?” Soojung looked up and asked, but he didn’t spare her a glance. “Why aren’t you helping her, Hoseok?”

⠀⠀“She’s a Ravenclaw, and she can do it herself. It’s not like this really needs two people anyway.” The potion required two people because the goblin’s toes that Professor Kim kept had to be cut and then put into the cauldron before they turned back to green, which required at least two people. “Don’t be such a wanker. There’s a reason this requires two people.” Hoseok sighed and stood up from his stool. “Happy? You don’t have to boss me around like you’re my mom, Head Boy.” Hoseok rolled his eyes and grabbed the protective goggles. Jongin looked at Soojung and queried an expectant brow. “Thanks,” She muttered, not looking back up at him. “You’re welcome.” He smiled and walked away. Jennie met his smile with an even larger, smug grin. He wanted to tell her to shut it but decided not to.

⠀⠀A few minutes had gone by, probably less than 10, until he heard some squabble over at the other desk. Soojung and Hoseok?

⠀⠀“You’re so stuck-up. Why can’t you just let me do this? I knew I shouldn’t have helped you.”

⠀⠀“You aren’t even properly measuring it. You do know this isn't just some soup we’re making? If you add in too much Mandrake, it’s going to be poisonous.”

⠀⠀Jongin sighed.

⠀⠀He tried to ignore the squabbling because Jennie would punch him again if he didn't. They didn’t know each other that well, so why did she act like they were best friends? It was hard to, not when Hoseok was the asshole he always was.

⠀⠀There was no way to ignore when the whole thing blew up in their face as if it was some old cartoon.

Coughing, the entire class exited the room, including the Professor, completely red in the face. He stood up against Hoseok, who did everything in his power to avoid looking at the Professor or Soojung, who was seething with rage. He's seen Soojung upset and frustrated many times, but never this angry. It almost looked like tears were prickling in her eyes. What happened?

⠀⠀“What happened? The instructions are simple! You better clean this up, Mr. Jung, or I'll have you mopping the floors for the 1st years, and they make much more spills than you do!” The Professor seemed oddly upset over this. The entire class was silent, aside from the Professors shouting. “It was her fault too,” He jutted his chin at Soojung, pointing at her with little acknowledgement. “It was not!” She shrieked, pointing at him with her finger. “I told you to put the tail in after, not right away! You didn't even listen to me! Nobody does, even when I'm the right one!” Her screams could probably be heard in the next class over. She hastily grabbed her stuff, taking off the robe they wore over their regular ones, and stormed out of the class with one glance in Jongin's way- or was she looking at Jennie?

⠀⠀Jennie moved to leave the class and run after Soojung, but Jongin stopped her and ran after her himself. What was he doing? Soojung basically hated him. Was he really someone to comfort her?

⠀⠀Throwing his thoughts out the window, he ran after Soojung, finally catching the sight of her as she made her way to Ravenclaw tower. “Soojung!” He shouted, but it seemed like she didn't hear him. Once he caught up, he grasped her wrist. Just so much running today. Once he got hold of it, he turned her around, so she faced him, eyes prickled with tears and cheeks stained. She struggled to get out of his hold, but she was really all brains and no brawn. “Soojung, what happened?”

⠀⠀“I'm not telling you. Why should I tell you?”

⠀⠀“Because I'll listen.”

⠀⠀“You never listen to me!” She shouted, uncaring of whoever could hear her. “Nobody does! All you Gryffindor do is act like you know everything, are the strongest and have everything under control. And you're the worst one.” She spat, words like venom in his veins. “You act like you're better than everyone just because you're not as upfront about things like Hoseok. You really just hate everyone, the two of you, but you're worse because you're quiet about it.” She yanked her hand away from him, tears dropping against the marble floor. “Don't act like you know me when you never give anyone the chance to know you.”

⠀⠀Her heels clacked against the marble as she walked away as he has always seen her. How many times has he seen her walk away from him like this? It was different now, of course. How could they work together like this? When there was a hole in his chest, and he felt so much more far away from her than he usually did.

⠀⠀He sighed, dropping his clenched hand and looking to the floor. Just as he looked down, he heard a voice, dark like leather but slippery like a snake.

⠀⠀“What did you do to her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiieieeee i'm back. yeah- literally- after almost 3 years, i make a return. i've been working on the rest of this story for quite some time now and i am confident i can finish this fic. im not sure how long it'll take for me to finish this fic but i am hoping this year or next year. i'm not gonna hold my breath (as in, i won't rush out chapters if i'm not ready) but i am going to be writing more this year and hopefully be able to post some more chapters this year (famous last words)  
> that being said, i had an inquiry  
> unfortunately ever since i last posted here, sulli was still alive. i know you probably don't want to be reminded of this at the end of this chapter, but she was a pretty big character in the story and was set up to appear more often. i just wanted to know what you guys thought. i can rewrite the story for the character of jennie to play as krystal's best friend (like in this chapter) or i can keep sulli where she is. what do you think?  
> i hope you enjoyed and im really sorry for this long winded author's note. i'll be posting more soon!
> 
> \- hi this is ao3 me, the above author's note was for aff. anyways, i wrote this back in 2017-2018 but just recently moved it to ao3. so that's why sulli is in the earlier chapters! im just wondering about moving forward from now on. thank you


End file.
